Love Live Rap Project
by YayaSamuko
Summary: It's an AU where Honoka is member of the school's Rap club. A week after Rin has transferred into Otonokizaka high, the Rap club decided to recruit her as well. Rap AU… Rin being Japan's best Rapper, Honoka, Nico, Hanayo and Umi being total helpless gays… Mainly HonoRin and NozoPana with some sides of NicoEli, MakiUmi, TsubaKoto and EreAnju. (COMPLETE)
1. News

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit parody! Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino and Sunrise inc. Please support the official release.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 1: News_

[-x-x-x-]

Second year Kousaka Honoka peacefully walked down Otonokizaka high's hall. She looks like any normal high school girl, but it's not the case. She is the inter-school's champion of Junior Rapper.

Class just ended and the ginger-haired girl was walking toward the Rap club's clubroom. She slowly walked the long hallway and anticipated on going down the stairs when she heard some gossips.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"A new first year just transferred today."

"How does she look like?"

Honoka didn't really care about that kind of fact, so she hurriedly ran toward the first floor. She quickly walked toward the door at the other end of the hall and slammed it open.

"Hey everyone, Honoka is there!" She shouted. The way she violently opened the door sent the occupant taking a step back in surprise.

Her triumphant entrance didn't last long since her childhood friend Sonoda Umi quickly gave her a karate chop on the head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hehe." Honoka just rubbed her head. Sure she is getting daily chop from Umi, but never learned.

"No 'Hehe'! I told you to not shout like that!" The ginger-haired girl pouted as her childhood friend gave her a lesson. That was when the door opened, but in a more delicate way this time.

"Hey there!" first-year Koizumi Hanayo greeted everyone.

"You have to properly learn manners." Umi was still giving Honoka her daily lesson, "Take a look at Hanayo. She is gentle and caring at everything she does. You have to learn from her."

"Hello Hanayo-chan! Did you bring what I asked you for?" The ginger girl ignored sea-girl and instead turned to the brunette. Umi was so furious that the second after, Honoka ended up on the floor.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, did you bring it?" Everyone has finally calmed.

"Yes. Here!" She took a magazine from her bag.

"Ah, finally! I found it." Honoka happily took the magazine. On the cover, two girls were facing each other. It was filled with thunder. Lighting were coming from the girl's eyes and battling on the center of the cover.

"I'm glad you're satisfied. I just happened to have that magazine under my bed. It's the latest very rare edition of 'Young Girls Want to be Rapper'. This is my most valuable treasure." Hanayo explained as Honoka quickly turned the pages and started her lecture.

"So, how did you manage to get something so rare?" third-year Yazawa Nico who was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room asked.

"Well… It was the first price for a rice-eating contest, so." The first year explained.

"I see… You really love rice and Rap, don't you?" Umi pointed out.

Without any summation, Honoka violently slammed the table, provoking everyone else to jump from their seat. And of course, she got another chop fro sea-girl.

"Are you an idiot?" That was more a scowling than a question. "Jeez. Why are you so helpless?"

"Ow… That hurt, Umi-chan." The ginger was once again rubbing her head to ease the pain. "You could show more delicatesse. After all, you are a girl. You should act more like one."

That's it. Umi's inner volcano has erupted; "Whose fault do you think it came from?" Honoka started running and placed Nico between Umi and her.

"Hey, don't put me in your lover's quarrel."

"Shut it up and hand Honoka to me."

"No way!" Honoka protested. She knew that Nico wasn't a powerful barrier enough, so she looked around for a shield. But before she could found one; "I'm fed up of your quarrels. Honoka, get out of me." Nico threw the ginger toward Umi.

"Thank you, Nico."Sea-girl smiled at grumpy-girl and then turned toward bread-girl and gave her a murder look.

"Calm down, Umi-chan… If you stress that much, people will start to think that you are grumpy Smurf." Seconds after that, Honoka was attached on a chair. Umi happened to find a rope on a closed and decided to attach her friend's hand.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, what did you find, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo finally asked the reason why her senor just slammed the table.

"I think I found out." Nico said as she was looking at the magazine. "Hey, look at that girl."

Hanayo and Umi went closer to see the picture. It was a girl holding a mike on her left hand and a cup on the other hand.

"So, what's that special about that girl?" Umi asked.

"Take a look closer!" Honoka finally spoke again. Umi gave her a death glare; "I though I told you to close your mouth for the next hour. I swear that next tome you say anything, your punishment would be so bad that doing 100 push-ups would be nothing compared to that." Bread-girl gulped and shut her mouth tightly close.

"Good!" Umi gave her a victorious smile. Neither Hanayo nor Nico didn't say anything. They knew more than anyone else how aggressive Umi could be. But they knew that deep inside, she was an Angel. She is just like this when she's with Honoka.

"So…" Nico coughed to bring back everyone's attention. "Look here." She pointed at an ensign near the cup.

"It says 'National Champion'." Rice-girl said, surprised.

"What? No way that a so young girl could be the Japan's best Rapper." Umi's jaw almost dropped.

"And now look at the girl." Nico continued. They did as they were told to.

The girl was wearing UTX's uniform. "So, she is a student from UTX high school. And…" Hanayo pinched her cheeks to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"That tomboyish orange hair… There is no mistake. She is the new transfer student everyone talks about."

Umi placed two fingers on her chin. "Hanayo, when did you get this magazine?"

"A week ago! Why do you…?" The brunette interrupted what she was about to say.

"So, you got it?"

"Got what?" A confused Honoka spoke. Umi turned toward bread-girl with a playful smile. "Honoka…"

"No… I didn't say anything. I swear I didn't even open my mouth."

Sea-girl didn't say anything. She instead turned to the other club member. "It's not as I care…" Nico gave her signature pose. "Well… Could you let it slip just this once?" Hanayo proposed.

Umi let go of a defeat sigh. "I got it." She stood up and walked toward the attached girl. Honoka was looking at her in horror. 'Goodbye, my fun-filled days' she thought.

Honoka shut her eyes close, anticipating a heavy hit on the head. After a while; 'What? Why am I not feeling any pain? Or, am I dead?' She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Umi has untied her. She turned at her childhood friend for an explanation.

"I will just let it slip this time. Next time, I promise I will properly punish you." Umi sighed as she dropped the rope on the floor. Honoka was now looking at her friend with teary puppy eyes.

"Umi-chaaaaan." She took Umi into a colossal embrace.

"Hey, let me go." Bread-girl did as she was told.

[-x-x-x-]

Nico coughed again to attire back everyone's attention. "Like we know, this girl just transferred to our school."

"Do you have a clue on why did she transfer here?" Umi asked. Everyone turned toward Hanayo. "She is a classmate of you, right?"

"Well, I can't really say for sure; she keeps acting strange but cool in class, so no one dares to talk to her."

"I see. In my opinion, she got kicked from UTX." Everyone turned toward Nico. "I mean because UTX is a really strict establishment, so Rap duel must have been forbidden."

"And yet, she did the National tournament." Honoka chewed a sandwich she took from her bag. "That's why?"

"Well, we aren't sure yet…" Umi placed her elbows on the table. "But recruiting her might be good for us." Everyone turned to sea-girl. "I mean that if we recruit her, we would get more fame."

"I see. That way, more girls would fall for the great Honoka." Bread-lover-girl tilted her head and started her daydream.

"Ow, you. Honoka, how gay could you be?" Nico watched their MVP in horror.

"Hehe… You say that, but you are as gay as me, Nico-chan~"

"I don't know what you mean." Nico rolled her eyes and turned to the window.

"We all know that you have a thing for the student council president." Honoka hugged Nico from aback.

"Hey, stop messing around me."

"If I remember right, her name is Hera, right?"

"It's Eli, you dumb."

"Ah, I see… Eri-chan…" Honoka finally let her senior take a breath. "Nico-chan is in love with Eli-chan~" She said in a singing tone.

"Shut it up! Are you a grade school?" Nico was annoyed as hell.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, what is the plan?" The four member of the Rap club were now hiding on a bush, and spying on the new transfer student.

"May I know why are we hiding?" Umi asked as she realized how idiot that plan was.

"Her name is Hoshizora Rin. She is very athletic and good at everything but foreign language." Hanayo explained. Everyone ignored Umi's comment.

"Si, in other word, she is made for us." Honoka pointed out.

"Don't say it like that." Umi was tired of pointing her childhood friend's idiocies.

"Hehe… In that case," The ginger stood up and walked out of their hiding spot.

"Hey. You're Rin-chan, right? May I call you Rin-chan?" Honoka waved at the orange-haired girl.

"Hi! You can call Rin that way." The girl answered energetically. "Do you want to be Rin's friend?"

"Of course, Honoka wants to befriend Rin-chan."

"I'm so glad. No one wanted to talk to Rin until now, so Rin was depressed." The cat-like girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"I see. So, how about joining the same club as me?" Honoka proposed out of nowhere.

"Really?" poor tomboy didn't realize the weirdness of asking someone you just meet to join your club. "Rin can?"

"Of course! Just put your name on this list and it's done."

"Yay!" The energetic girl quickly took a pen from her bag and processed on writing her name on the list.

"Welcome to the Rap club." Honoka gave their new member a smile.

"Rap club?" Rin tilted her head, "I guess it's OK." She gave a smile back.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, I repeat our strategy; I take Rin's bag by force and run toward the main building where Hanayo will be waiting. Once there, Umi will give me a light kick and I will drop the bag. There, Hanayo should pick the bag. Rin will thank the both of you and will befriend her, so she joins the club." Nico explained her idiot plan as Hanayo and Umi were listening.

After Honoka leaved their hiding spot earlier, the twin-tailed girl led the two other members back into the clubroom to think of a strategy.

That was when the door opened, gently this time.

"Hey everyone, I found a new member!" Honoka announced as she was holding Rin's hand, and entered the room. "Everyone, this is Rin."

"What? How did you get her to join?" Nico's jaw dropped.

"Well, I just asked her if she wanted to join our club, and she accepted." Nico slammed her head against the wall.

"Well then, I'm glad it worked out." Hanayo smiled at their new recruit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Koizumi Hanayo."

"Kayo-chin!" Everyone turned toward Rin with confused look on their faces. "I think that Kayo-chin would fit you better."

"Well… If you say so." Some trace of red appeared on rice-girl's face.

"And this is grumpy Smurf." Honoka pointed at Umi. Sea-girl gave her a death glare. "I am Sonoda Umi. You can call me Umi." She walked toward the new member, but instead of looking at the cat-girl, she gave her childhood friend a karate chop on the head.

"That hurts."

"Shut it up."

"Three times in a day? It's a record." Nico complained as she finally decided to walk toward their new incomer. "Nice to meet you! I am everyone's idol, the best Rapper in the entire world, Nico Nii." Rin tilted her head.

"Her name is Yazawa Nico." Umi corrected her.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Nico-chan! How come we've nether meet before? I mean because I am sure I correctly remembered all the first years in Otonokizaka high."

"How rude! Nico Nii is a third year." The raven-haired girl shouted.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, we are the members of the Rap club." Umi concluded.

"Wait. I don't know everyone yet." Rin protested. Everyone turned to her. The tomboy turned toward the ginger girl. "I don't know your name yet."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "What the hell, Honoka. You didn't even introduce yourself before asking her to join the club?" bread-girl received her firs chop of the day.

"Hehe... The name is Kousaka Honoka. I am the club president." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah, I see nya."

"Anyway, welcome to the Rap club!"

Right at that time, the door shut open.

"Excuse us." Two girls entered the room. "We are the student council." The purple-haired girl said."

"Student council?" Honoka jumped backward.

"What's wrong?" Umi asked.

"I see." The student council president checked the area. "You're the Rap club, right?"

"I am the president!" Honoka proudly answered.

"Let's go to the conclusion first, Eli-chi" The purple-haired vice president proposed. With that, Eli cleared her throat. "This club will be erased in one month."

"Say what?" All the club members were shocked.

"We are actually having difficulties with club management. There aren't enough rooms or budget, so we have to erase the useless club."

"That's so mean, Eli-chan." The bread-loving girl pouted. Not long after, she received her fifth karate chop from Umi. "Hey, don't be so rude and just call anyone by their first name."

"Anyway, we concluded that your club isn't that useful: You brought bad rumors about our school; sure you won a tournament once, but it cost us a lot. Plus, you were all disqualified before the elimination match on the last inter-regional tournament."

"I guess that's not totally wrong." Umi placed two fingers on her chin.

"Umi-chan, you traitor! How dare you betray us?"

[-x-x-x-]

"Is there really nothing we can do to stop our club from being erased?" Nico desperately asked her crush.

"Well, you still have one month until the erasing, so I think you could still save your honor." Nozomi explained, "If you become useful, your club won't be banned."

"What do you mean by 'becoming useful'?" Hanayo tilted her head.

"That's right. You make it sound like we are a bunch of useful-for-nothing troop." The raven-haired girl was fed up by the student council's underestimation.

"I mean you will need to prove that your club activity could bring advantage to our school. For example, if you happened to win a tournament." The fortuneteller smiled at the Rappers.

"I see. So, in other words, we have to prove our worth within a month." Hanayo concluded.

"That's it!"

With that, the two student council member processed on leaving the room.

"Not fun." Bread-girl complained.

"Not good. Rin just joined the club nya."

"Well. I guess it's no helping, then. We will have to do our best." Umi cheered and looked at all the club's member. Her eyes stopped at Hanayo who was daydreaming near the window.

"Kayo-chin?" Rin came closer.

"Ha-ha." She just let out of some giggles, her mind was still wandering. Everyone made a confused expression. It was really abnormal for the rice-lover-girl to be absent-mind.

"Wa… Did it affect you that much?" Nico snapped her back into reality. Hanayo was surprised at first, but then returned into placing her elbows on the table.

"What's wrong? You were acting really strange." Umi pointed out.

"You just look like someone who fell in love at first sign." Honoka chewed a pancake that she took from her bag.

"L-l-l-l-l-l… lo… lo… lo…" Sea-girl couldn't make any proper sentence. Her friend's deduction sent chill into her throat.

"L… Love you say?" Nico was trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean what I said." The ginger took another bit from her snack. The raven-haired girl then aggressively turned toward rice-girl. "Hanayo-chan, that student council president isn't worth it; you have to give up on her."

"Nico-chan is jealous." Honoka playfully said.

"No, I don't plan on aiming for Eli-senpai. Please calm down Nico-senpai… It's just that I think that the student council vice president is cute." Hanayo confessed. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"It's a lie, right? There's no way you could have fallen for that cow? Believe me; you don't want to be her girlfriend. It is rumored that she is a total pervert." Nico explained.

"But they're only rumor. Plus her eyes were so attracting, she loves to work hard, and she was kind enough to give us advices."

"Now, I've got enough of this." Nico rolled her eyes.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, what do we do?" Rin asked.

"I guess it's no helping. We have to win the inter-regional tournament by any cost. For that, you all have to say goodbye to laziness."

"Sound tough." Honoka complained at Umi's proposition.

Suddenly, a knock from the door attracted everyone's attention. Hanayo quickly processed on opening it, but froze as she identified the person in front of her.

"N-Nozomi-senpai? Is there anything we could help with?" She wanted to slam her head against the wall for being so awkward.

"The truth is that I found this on the field a moment ago." Nozomi handed over a friendly magazine. Everyone realized it was the magazine from earlier.

"Your name is Koizumi Hanayo, right? It was written on the cover."

"Y-yes… p-lease c-call me Hanayo."

"Then Hanayo-chan." the fortuneteller gave her a bright smile. The brunette's face had now some shade of pink on it.

"Thank you, senpai." They smiled at each other once more.

"Well, then. I will be going. See you next time, everyone, Hanayo." Nozomi processed into leaving the room.

"Hum… There is love in the air." Honoka teased.

"Kayo-chin is in love. Kayo-chin is in love~"Rin sang like a child.

"That's it I've got enough."

"Stop being that depressive, Nico-chan. You'll get old, you know." Honoka gave her a smile.

Nico glared at the two orange-ish-haired girls. "That's it. From now on, you will be the idiot duo."

"Don't you mean the idiot trio?" Hanayo let out of some giggles. Everyone else followed her.

"Idiot trio? I love that name. It's as if we were a Rap unit."

"Sound so fun, nya."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: I tried writing HonoRina and NozoPana with Yuri fan!Hanayo. Yeah!**


	2. First

**A/N: Be prepared for some Ms. Kousaka x Ms. Yazawa and HonoNiko sisterly love!**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 2: First_

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm so tired!" The sun was about to settle. The five members of the Rap club were still in the clubroom.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's call it a day, then." The brunette finally initiated as she realized that all the other members were already tired. Without saying a word, they exited and locked the room.

They walked the hallway after a long day of activity. The school was near-empty at that time. Club activities have ended one hour earlier but the members of the Rap Club had to discuss some 'matters'.

"Say, Nico-nee-chan..." Honoka was the first to break the silence. "...What should we have for diner? Mama said she will be going home late today and Mommy is still on a trip."

"How about some curry?" The raven-haired girl answered.

"Wait!" Rin finally spoke again. "Nee-chan? Mama? Mommy?" She was looking at the two others for an explanation.

Everyone looked at each other. Nico then gave a gentle smile. "Actually, Honoka and I are siblings. Though, unlike other Childs, we have two Mothers."

Rin took a minute or two to take that information. She just stood there movement-less. "Oh... I see nya..." With that, they exited the school building.

[-x-x-x-]

"See you tomorrow, then." Hanayo waved at the other girls.

"See you!" The others answered and then walked in the opposite road from the one Hanayo took.

Umi was the next to take a turn. They waved goodbye and the three continued their walk.

"By the way, Rin-chan..." Honoka initiated. "...Where do you live?"

"Rin live near the sweet shop called Homura. Do you live near?"

The two other adolescent's mouths were agape. "Wait... We do live at the Homura shop. Our Mothers run it. Did you just move in?" The elder was the first to react.

"No. Rin's family lived here for years now." The two others made some what the heck expression.

"Wait, wait! How come we never met before?"

"Hein? But Rin always visit the shop every evening after school since last year. The ginger woman is really kind and Mrs. Yazawa always gives Rin some bonuses." Suddenly, the cat-girl's eyes lit in realization.

"Now that you mention it, I remembered hearing a cat walking into the shop every evening... But I never expected it to be..." Nico looked at the two younger in horror.

"So, the one that sing loud and always get noise complain was Honoka?" Rin realized as she was remembering some loud music at night and some policemen knocking at the neighbor's door for noise complain.

The bread-girl face palmed at the thought. "Was I that loud?" The two others just nodded.

[-x-x-x-]

"Well then..." They were now in front of the shop. The two sisters went inside their house as Rin walked in her domicile.

"So tired..." Honoka laid flat on the living room crouch after throwing her bag on the floor.

"Ho-no-ka..." Nico fell like her inner volcano was about to erupt. The ginger lifted her head to see a very angry elder sister. She realized it at the second and quickly took her bag into her room.

Nico is a really caring older sister. But she was really scary when angry. Honoka knew it more than anyone else. When seriously mad, even Umi's wrath was nothing compared to Nico's.

After tidying her stuffs, Honoka walked back toward the kitchen. "Nico-nee-chan, do you need any help?" She smiled, trying to ease her big sis.

"Of course." the raven has calmed, and seeing her little sister's smile cheered her up. "Could you peal the potatoes while I finish these?"

"Roger!" The two siblings cooperated like this and the meal was ready in no time.

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm so full..." The two girls finished eating. Their parents weren't home yet, so they hate alone. Nico was washing the dishes when Honoka was lying on the sofa and watching TV.

The bell rang and the two girls cheered as they knew who was there. "Honoka, could you open?"

"Right away!" the ginger ran to the main door and opened it revealing the person they were waiting for. She jumped into the woman's arm. "Welcome home, Mama!"

"I'm home!" the raven-haired woman gently stroked her daughter's hair. "Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah!" Honoka grabbed her Mama's arm and led her in the house before closing the door. The two of them walked toward the dining room where Nico was waiting. "Good Evening, Mama!"

"Good Evening!" With that, the two younger served her meal and excused themselves before going back in their respective room.

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka sat near her room's window. She was trying to do her homework. She didn't want to, but she knew that Umi would be mad... And at the moment, she didn't want the brunette to give her another lesson.

"So boring..." She decided to open her window to let the fresh air of the night in. She took a look outside. The house at the other side has its window open too. There, she realized a familiar figure standing at the centre of that room.

"Rin!" she called. The other ginger turned around and ran to her window, a big smile drawn on her lips. "Honoka-chan nya!"

"Wait up! I will join you!" Honoka jumped through her window and landed on the fence. She then jumped again and got into a tree in front of Rin's window. "Here I am!"

The cat-girl let go of some giggles due to that, but then moved away from her spot to let the upperclassman in. Honoka accepted the offer and jumped into the cat-girl's room.

"Yo, Rin! What were ya doing?"

"Rin was just browsing some cat pictures around the net. Want to see?" The older girl nodded vigorously and the two walked to the small table at the center of the room.

[-x-x-x-]

"This one is cute too." The two were drooling over the table about the cute pictures of cat. "Rin loves them all."

"You do really love cat, don't you?"

"Yes, Rin do. But Rin is allergic. And Rin doesn't like fish and milk."

"Wow…" the bread-loving girl looked at her younger with admiration. "And what else do you like?"

The younger placed her fingers on her chin and started thinking. "Rin loves ramen too. How about Honoka-chan?"

"Bread! All the answer in bread. Also, I like Umi-chan and Nico-nee-chan and Hanayo-chan… And Rin-chan too…" The two looked at each other with dull eyes for an instant.

"Rin too likes everyone nya." The cat-girl cheered. _'She's so cute.'_ Honoka thought.

"So, what was Honoka-chan doing?" The mentioned girl finally returned into her sense after hearing that question.

"I was doing my homework…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "…But it's so boring…"

"Why not asking Nico-chan's help nya?" Honoka stood speechless. Really, asking Nico may not be a so bright idea. Rin realized that when seeing her upperclassman's face. "No help?"

[-x-x-x-]

"Well then, see ya tomorrow!" Honoka returned into her room and closed the window. She laid flat on her bed, forgetting about her homework. "I'm so bored."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the hallway. Seconds after, someone opened her room's door. That person appeared to be her Mama. "Honoka, are you doing something?"

"No… Nothing…" She answered, unsure.

"Then, may I get in?"

"Of course!" she answered as quickly as possible like it was the most obvious thing in the world. With that, Mrs. Yazawa entered the room and sat at the bed's side. "I would like to ask you a favor tomorrow if possible."

"Yeah… What is it?"

"I would like you to give this letter to the Principal. I just realized that I won't have time to do it my self, so…" She handed over a white envelop.

"Of course!" the ginger smiled at the older woman. Mrs. Yazawa then patted her head. "Good girl…"

[-x-x-x-]

"Rin-chan, Good morning!" Honoka shouted as Nico and her joined Rin on their way to school.

"Morning, Honoka-chan, Nico-chan. Today is a good day too nya."

"Whatever…" Nico was in a not-so-good mood that morning.

"What's wrong, Nico-chan?" The raven looked like she hasn't slept all night.

"Nightmare… Nightmare…" Nico murmured. Rin made a confused face and turned to Honoka.

"She dreamed about Eli-chan being taken away by some random girls." The ginger took another bite from a pancake she was holding. With that, the three walked toward the school.

They met Hanayo near the school gate. "Good morning, everyone!" No one answered. They were all surprised by the person holding hand with the brunette.

"Good morning!" Nozomi greeted, still holding Hanayo's hand. "Nice weather, isn't it?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. The trio was left speechless. 'Wait! What is going on?' Nico screamed inside. Honoka and Rin's eyes were still glued to the couple's hand.

"Oh, let me explain." Hanayo proposed with a calm tone. "I actually met Nozomi-chan on my way home yesterday and look like she lives near our house, so… And we decided to go to school together from now on too."

"Wait up!" Nico was the first to react. "You skipped the most important part. How come you are holding hand?"

Hanayo took a glance at Nozomi and the two smiled. "Well… That's… The truth is… I accidentally bumped on Nozomi-chan and as to apologize; I invited her over to our place. We had some interesting talks and started matching each other's taste… So, that's why…"

The two gingers nodded. But to be honest, they didn't understand most of the brunette's explanation.

"Nice to meet you all! You can call me Nozomi." She took a glance at Honoka. "You're the club president, right? Do your best! I am sure your club will be approved."

"Count on me!" The bread-girl gave a smile.

"Shall we go then? Class is about to start." The little group walked toward the school's building.

Once inside, they split in three groups: the first years walked toward their classroom at the 1st floor, Honoka went into the 2nd and the last two went into the third.

"Umi-chan, good morning!" as soon as Honoka entered the room, she greeted her friend.

"Good morning! I hope you finished your homework as I said." The brunette returned the smile, but with a darker aura. She was hyper responsible and strict toward her air-headed childhood friend.

Honoka's face became pale as she quickly realized that she only completed 30% of it. She gulped loud and took one step back.

"You didn't…" Umi's facial expression darkened. The ginger just let out of a weak nod. She prayed hard deep inside that the bell rang quicker, but was soon disappointed as the sea-girl stood from her chair. "There is still 10 minutes before the beginning of the class. You know what to do, right?"

"Then, let me copy your homework." Honoka will soon regret for asking such foolish request as the blue-haired girl gave her a death glare. "Fine! I will do it!"

Honoka pouted as she took seat in her chair and start unpacking her bag's content on the desk. "Umi-chan you meanie! You're even stricter than the teacher. It's as if you were the one to give me this homework."

Second after, a loud sound was heard followed by some 'ouch' pain complain. Umi gave Honoka her first chop for the day. The ginger cried as she rubbed her head with one hand and started writing with the other.

[-x-x-x-]

The last bell of the day finally rang, announcing the end of today's class. Honoka threw her hands in the air and let go of a yawn. "Finally!" her day was busy between Umi's scolding, the teacher's lessons because of her falling asleep in class and writing some new lyrics for a new freestyle.

She quickly gathered her things and stood from the chair and turned to her blue-haired friend. The archer was still tidying her stuff.

"Hey, Umi-chan, I need to deliver something to the chairwoman, so you can go to the clubroom ahead."

The mentioned girl lifted her head to show a surprised expression drawn on her face. The ginger gave her another smile. She then returned into her tidying. "I have archery practice today, so I won't make it into the Rap club."

"No fun!" Honoka pouted. "Why don't you just quit the archery club?" Of course, that was a joke. After all, Honoka knows more than anyone to what point her friend enjoyed archery, especially when she has to coach a certain newbie put under her care, red-haired first year to be more accurate.

"Are you dumb?" Umi flustered.

"Of course not! That was a joke! I know you just can't let Nishikino-san down." The ginger winked at the red-faced girl.

"You're misunderstanding the situation. There is nothing going on between Maki and me."

Honoka just rolled her eyes. "And you are going to tell me that you don't feel anything for Maki-chan?"

"Of course not! I am just her senior and she is my junior!" Umi's face became redder.

"You sure? Could you tell me that while looking at my eyes?" The blue-haired girl was still avoiding eye contact with her bully.

"Though… I won't deny that we may have some special interactions… But…" Umi muttered in a very low voice. "Anyway, weren't you going to the Principal's office?" Her voice rose as she was trying to find an excuse to escape the situation.

"Hai, Hai. I'm going then, see you tomorrow." The ginger finally exited the classroom.

Umi let of a relief sigh. "I thought she would never give up…" She looked at the window. _'Maki, hein?'_ She slapped these thought away as she realized once again that her face became hotter at the thought of the first year.

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka walked toward the office of the principal. She stood in front of the door and was ready to knock on it when she heard voices from the other side. Curious, she placed her ear against the door and eavesdropped.

"I'm back, Mommy!" A pitchy voice started from the other side.

"Welcome back! How was the USA?" The principal answered.

"It was fun learning about fashion, but it was somehow lonely without you and…" The voices stopped. Honoka placed her ear closer to the door and was surprised when the door opened.

The ginger fell on the floor. She lifted her head to see that the Principal was standing in front of her. "It's not really nice to listen to other's conversation." The chairwoman's voice kept calm. Honoka rubbed the back of her neck.

The ash-haired girl standing beside the woman let go of some muffed giggles. She was really identical to the chairwoman. _'They are sisters?'_ the bread-girl wondered.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, she's your daughter!?" Honoka shouted at the realization.

"Yes! She was studying overseas for last year. She just returned today." Mrs. Minami explained.

The ginger turned to the younger girl. "Hehe… Welcome abroad!"

"Thank you!" The girl smiled back. "I am Minami Kotori. I will be attending this school starting tomorrow."

"Oh, I see! Nice to meet you, Kotori-chan!" the two girls shared more smiles.

[-x-x-x-]

"So," the Principal cleared her throat. "What brought you here today?"

"That's right…" The ginger paused an instant. "What was it already?" She smiled awkwardly. How could she forget the reason of her coming in the first place?

The two ash-haired occupant of the room broke into laugher. "You're really funny! Er-"

"Kousaka Honoka! That's the name Mommy gave me."

"Then, Honoka-chan… Let us be friends!"

"Of course!"

[-x-x-x-]

"That's right! I remember now!" the bread-girl started searching through her handbag. "Mama told me to deliver this." She handed over the white envelop Mrs. Yazawa gave her the night before.

"Thank you!" The woman took the letter. "From Yazawa-san, hein?"

"You know each other?"

"Kind of… We went to the same high school. So, you are her daughter? How is she doing?"

"Mama is OK. Her job is doing well so is her marriage."

"I see…" Mrs. Minami placed some fingers on her chin. "I should pay you some visits, then."

"That's great. Our family runs the Homura sweet shop. You can come anytime."

"Homura? If I remember well, that shop is the Kousaka's place."

"Yes! Mama married the heiress of the Kousaka family. Years later, Nico-chan and I were born."

"Heiress…?" The principal got confused. "So, Yazawa-san married a girl too?" She muttered in a near-inaudible tone. Yet, the ginger could hear.

"Too…" Honoka leaned closer and started clinging to Kotori's Mother. "You mean…"

"What might you be talking about?" The woman tried to look normal, but the atmosphere was really awkward. "Anyway, I would like to ask you a favor."

Mrs. Finally returned into her normal calm tone. "Could you please show Kotori around? She hasn't been her for years and I'm sure you are qualified enough for that task."

"Roger that!" Honoka gave a thumbs op and walked out of the office, dragging Kotori alongside.

Once they were away, Mrs. Minami could finally sigh and relax. "Now then…" She took the letter and started reading its content.

[-x-x-x-]

"We're back!" Honoka shouted as she slammed the door open. Second after, she got a karate shop on the head.

"I told you before! Why are you so stubborn? Could you just act normal?" Umi lessoned her as she was rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"That's horrible, Umi-chan…" The ginger complained. "And I thought you had practice today."

The bluenette didn't respond. She just rolled her eyes.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori called in a concerned tone. She was surprised by the earlier spectacle. How could that girl be that aggressive toward such a kind girl?

Everyone turned toward the new incomer. They all looked at Kotori with mouth agape and eyes as focused as guns. 'She's cute' they thoughts.

"Ah, Maki-chan… What are you doing here? You want to join our club as well?" Honoka was the first to realize that a certain red-head was among the group. She was calmly reading a book at the edge of the room.

"Today's training session was canceled, so in followed Umi-senpai…" The red-head answered without looking away from her book.

"I see nya." Rin commented as she stood from her chair and started clinging to Maki.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She got no answer from the cat girl.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, everyone… Let us begin today's session!" Honoka shouted.

"But…" Kotori commented. "We are not members yet."

"That's no problem! As the president, I shall accept you club registration."

"Honoka, they never asked to join this club." Umi was tired of pointing her childhood friend's idiocies. Right now, she just wanted to return to the archery club with Maki.

Kotori let go of some giggles. Her laugher was a melody for the ears. "This club looks so fun. May I join in?"

"Hein?" the other's jaws dropped.

[-x-x-x-]

"Now, let us begin our meeting!" Honoka shouted again, now that the new member has signed the registration papers.

"By the way, what is the real purpose of this club?" The bird-girl asked.

"We are the Rap club, so our activities are to write lyrics and do some freestyles nya~"

"Oh, I see. I will do my best too, then!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Come on, do this…" Everyone turned to Hanayo who was talking to herself while reading a manga.

"Kayo-chin?" the cat-girl wondered.

They all leaned closer. But as soon as they saw the manga's cover, Umi, Maki and Nico started blushing. Two girls were holding hang on the cover and the theme was pink with full of heart.

"Don't tell me…" The three started.

"Hey, Hanayo…" Nico shacked the younger girl. "That manga you're reading…"

"…It's a Yuri!" The bread-loving girl answered with a smile. "Nozomi-chan lent it to me." She added.

"That cow… How dare she corrupt our pure Hanayo?" Nico slammed her head against the wall.

Umi and Maki's face became redder.

[-x-x-x-]

As everyone was still trying to deal with the awkward situation, some knocks came from the door. Honoka ran toward it and opened, revealing a brunette girl.

"Hello! Is this the rap club?"

"Yes! I am the President."

"Great then!" the brunette looked relieved. "My name is Kira Tsubasa from UTX high and I wish to challenge your club in a Rap duel."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Yahoo! This is the first Ms. Yazawa x Ms. Kousaka story in FFN! Cheers for the MILF Yuri pairings! Also, Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotaro and Yukiho do not exist in this universe.**


	3. The match

_Chapter 3: The match_

[-x-x-x-]

"My name is Kira Tsubasa from UTX high and I wish to challenge your club in a Rap duel." Everyone's mouths were agape.

"Oh…" The first to react was Rin. "I see…"

"Hein…?" The brunette turned and took a good look at the cat-girl. "I feel like I've already met you…"

"That's right!" Honoka commented. "Rin-chan used to go to UTX, so it's only normal."

"Rin…" it was now Tsubasa's turn to turn blue. "Could you be… Hoshizora Rin? The legendary miracle teen that won the tournament back in spring?"

The ginger did only rub the back of her neck. "Hehe… Rin is a little…"

[-x-x-x-]

"Tsubasa-chan…" Everyone turned to Kotori, who seemed to know the brunette.

"You know each other?" Hanayo asked.

"Yes! We used to play together back in our childhood." The little bird gave a bright smile that sent jolt of electricity on the other girls' heart. "Tsubasa-chan, do you remember me?"

"O-of… course…" She shyly answered.

It wasn't Tsubasa's type to be this shy around persons she knew. It was just that she was reminded of their childhood once she heard Kotori's voice.

The bird was her first friend, and of course, she knew all her secrets. Kotori wasn't the type of person to tease the others about their weak points, but her gentle smile was far dangerous for the heart than 5000 watt of electricity on the brain.

Tsubasa cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "Ahem… So, I heard that your club will be shut down if you don't become 'of any use' in one month…"

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Nico commented. "We still have some qualities!"

"Anyway, maybe this challenge will help you. Lately, we've been giving Otonokizaka high's Rap club some special interests… And it would be too bad if you were to be disbanded."

"I see… In that case, we accept your challenge!" Honoka cheered.

Everyone else looked at each other. They all smiled at the good new. Even Umi was glad to hear that some team as talented as UTX's Rap club recognized them as good enough as to be worth challenging.

"Well… as I see, you all agree too." Tsubasa walked toward the exit. "Also, the duel will take place at the shrine tomorrow at 14:00. It will be a 3 on 3 match, so only 3 of your members may participate. The rule will be simple: the teams who get more points win. We will play a 2 minutes match type because your are still beginners. Any questions?"

Kotori raised her hand. "So, how do we know who will participate in the match?"

"Hehe… it's your own problem. All we care about is that three of you compete against us tomorrow." The brunette smiled. "Choose wisely your members! We will be looking for tomorrow with excitement!"

With that, Tsubasa opened the door. She turned one last time to wave at the other 7 girls in the room and was about to exit the room when her face ended up in something soft. She fell backward after bumping on Nozomi's chest.

"Arara… Sorry! Are you all right?" The fortuneteller offered one hand to the shocked brunette.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern!" She reached for the hand and stood up. "I should be the one to apologize for bumping into you!"

With that, Tsubasa excused herself and exited the room, only to have her face meet something soft again. This time, she didn't fall, but she jumped backward to see icicle blue eyes looking at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry!" Her face reddened at the thought of bumping into two gorgeous chests in a row.

Her poor little gay heart couldn't take it anymore. She dashed toward the school's exit only to bump into someone else at the outside.

"Kyaaa…" She fell on her bottom.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes… do not worry about me! I was on my way…" She lifted her head to see a familiar orange-haired girl. "What? It's you, Anju?"

The ginger just smiled at her. "We knew this would happen so we followed you."

Tsubasa's face went all red. "Sh-Shut up!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Excuse the intrusion!" The two members of the student council entered the Rap club's clubroom.

"Come in, come in! Want some?" Honoka offered some candies she took from her skirt's pocket.

Rin, Maki, Kotori and Eli watched her in surprise. She had about 20 candies in her pocket.

"Honoka-chan… so many candies…" Kotori used a concerned tone…"

"Ah, that is because…" Nico explained. "…Our family actually runs a sweet shop, so Honoka always takes the stocks we couldn't sell."

"Our…? Do you mean you're sisters?" The non-members of the Rap club got confused.

"W-well… the truth is that…" The raven-haired girl got frustrated. "…Well, yes… We're sisters…"

The others looked at Nico firs, then turned to Honoka, and then to Nico again. They tried to compare the two sisters in front of them. They couldn't believe it. These two didn't have any resemblance.

"We're actually science babies!" Honoka admitted.

"But still…" Kotori took a look closer. "…Why did your parents opt for science issues?"

The sisters face palmed at the commented. They shared some glance at each other, communicating from eye contact.

"W-Well… the truth is that, both our parents are female… We have two mothers and zero fathers…"

"I see… in other words, you're like me." Kotori smiled.

Everyone except Maki almost screamed. "W-w-w-w-w-what?"

"Hehe... Mom is actually married to the Doctor Nishikino, another woman."

"Wait…" Umi reacted. "Ni-ni-ni-ni… Nishikino? Like Nishikino Maki?"

The red-head finally decided to close her book and lifted her head to see 7 pairs of eyes looking at her for response. Kotori was just giving her a cheerful smile.

"That's right; Mama is married with the Principal Minami. In other words, Kotori and I are sisters. Science sure is advanced nowadays, so two women can have babies even without any male assistance. Though the only drawback is that the two daughters may look totally different. That is the consequence of mixing two different DNA of two persons of the same gender." She explained.

"Wait…!" Rin cut her. "Could you please explain in human language? It's as if Rin's head is about to explode."

"It's simple, Rin-chan…" Honoka answered. "Nowadays, science can grant homos' wish of having child… but the only problem is that the children may look different from their siblings."

"Oh… I see… Honoka-chan sure knows a lot!" Rin smiled. Honoka made a victorious pose.

[-x-x-x-]

"Ahem…" Eli cleared her throat. "Back into serious businesses…"

Everyone turned toward her.

"So, what's wrong, Eli-chan?" Honoka asked without a care in the world. She soon received a karate chop on the head.

"Well… It's about your club's closure…" Nozomi continued, ignoring the ginger who was rubbing her head to ease the pain. "…There will be a meeting tomorrow after class and all clubs must send a representative."

"Ah, so… that's all…" Honoka received another chop on the head.

[-x-x-x-]

"That's horrible, Umi-chan…" Honoka pouted.

"Well… I kind of agree with Honoka-chan…" Kotori walked closer to the ginger and started rubbing the older girl's head. "The head is really important, yet fragile… So, hitting it may have many drawbacks." She turned to Umi. "Umi-chan… could you please stop hitting Honoka in the head." She used a pleading tone.

The little bird placed a hand on her own chest. "Umi-chan… Please!" Her pleading was so heartbreaking. No one could resist these pure teary eyes. Even Maki and Eli couldn't say no to Kotori's requests.

The bluenette felt like a thunder is burning her heart. It pained her to see Kotori in such shape. She wanted to protect her smile.

"Fine, then!" the sea-girl admitted defeat. "I promise!"

"Thank you, Umi-chan!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Well, it will be all for today!" The quarter-Russian concluded.

"We are also done with our club activities." Honoka cheered.

"What activity are you talking about?" Umi sighed.

"How about we go home together then?" Kotori proposed.

Nozomi and Hanayo took glance at each others. Maki and Nico realized what was going on and their faces started tending into a darker shade of red.

"Well… I promised to go on a date with Nozomi-chan today… but I guess we can make it another day…"

"No! You mustn't cancel it nya!" Rin held her fellow first year's hand. "You have to do it today nya!"

The others couldn't get back yet from the sudden boldness in front of them. How come such pure cute little deer as Hanayo could have fallen victim to such a pervert witch?

"If you don't see anything against it," Nozomi commented. "We will be going, then~"

"Well… Everyone, see you tomorrow!" Hanayo and Nozomi walked toward the exit, linking arm.

"Where should we go today, Hanayo-chan?"

"How about we do some window shopping? I heard they released a new Sono Hanabira game ( _Author does not own this mentioned game)_ featuring the new generation couple."

"Great! Let's go!"

With that, these lovebirds went all around the town, looking for some clues about that new Yuri eroge. Everyone was so scared about Hanayo's purity.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, in the clubroom; the 7 remaining girl just stood there, mouth agape after the sudden shock.

"A-anyway… I will be going… I still have some work to finish before I leave…" Eli awkwardly started.

"In that case," Honoka finally returned to her senses. "You can take Nico-chan to help you out!"

"HEY!" The mentioned raven-haired girl yelled at the ginger. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"What? You don't like it?" Honoka whispered at Nico's ear. "Together… Alone with Eli-chan…"

The elder sister's face reddened at the sudden realization. Lot of pervert thoughts rushed in her head. She slammed that head of her on the wall to stop these thoughts, but no effect.

She couldn't help but to fantasize about Eli's beautiful blonde hair, her attractive chest, her thighs, her adorable voice, her sternness…

' _Waaaa… Stop it, Nico-chan!'_ She yelled inside, trying to fight.

"I don't mind…" Everyone turned to the quarter-Russian. "…To be honest, I would be glad to have someone help me. This paperwork sure is a pain, so I won't say no to a helping hand."

Nico's face lit up at the sign of Eli's beautiful smile. She is definitely too gay for this.

"You see, Nico-chan… Being honest is good sometimes~" Honoka playfully whispered.

"SHUT UP¨!"

[-x-x-x-]

"We'll be going, then! Good luck, Nico-chan!" Everyone except Nico and Eli exited the school building.

The two remaining students walked toward the student council's room.

' _We will only be there to finish paperwork! Stop being this gay, Nico-chan! You can do this!'_

"Nico…"

The raven-haired girl almost jumped as she realized that the blonde was looking at her.

"Y-yes?" she awkwardly answered.

"We're here!" Eli smiled and slid the door open.

The two of them entered in. The quickly went into work as soon as they stepped in the room. There were only few papers to tidy up. The other members of the student council already cleaned up most of the hard work.

Though, it took them long enough to finish that job due to Nico always spacing out while accidentally looking at Eli.

"There! That was the last one!" The blond concluded. "Thank you for helping me today, Yazawa-san! I usually gat helped by Nozomi, but I asked her to take a day off for today."

"I-It's a pleasure!" Nico fidgeted nervously. "…Well… I was just wondering… but is it all right if we walk home together and stop somewhere? I will threat you of course!"

"S-sure…"

[-x-x-x-]

"Nya…" Honoka, Rin, Kotori, Maki and Umi were now walking home.

"I can't wait for Sunday! That was long since I wanted to challenge UTX in a Rap duel." Honoka yawned.

"So, who are going to face them?" The two gingers turned to Kotori. "I mean, this will be a 3 versus 3 matches… And our club has now 6 members."

"That's right!"

"Honoka-chan is our leader, so it's only normal that she is in nya." Rin cheered.

The bread lover rubbed the back of her neck.

At the next intersection, Umi and Maki excused themselves.

"We will be going this way. We will discuss the matter tomorrow." The bluenette took a glance at Honoka. "Honoka, you better train hard! I do not want the 'manju' accident to happen again."

By 'manju' accident, she meant a battle from spring where Honoka messed up her freestyle and it became more of publicity for manjus and candies than a Rap demo.

"Hehe… I will try."

Rin and Kotori just looked at their leader with blank expression in their eyes.

"See you next time, then." Maki bowed slightly.

"Hey, Maki-chan!" Honoka stopped her before they could walk away. "How about you join the Rap club too?"

"Hein? W-what do you mean? I don't get anything of your saying."

"I mean you could join us so you could spend more times with Umi-chan!"

Fortunately, Umi and Rin couldn't hear what these two was talking about.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"T-that's…" Maki's face turned as red as her hair. "…I-I guess we can do it…" She said in a whisper-like voice volume.

"It's settled, then. I will be waiting for you application form tomorrow."

With that, they separated and everyone went back home.

[-x-x-x-]

Someone knocked on the door. Honoka rushed and slid it open. It was Maki with a paper in hand.

"G-good morning! This is my application form for joining this club." The red-head was blushing like a tomato.

"Hehe… Come in, come in!"

The other members were sitting around a table at the middle of the clubroom. After seeing the red-head, Umi stood up with a frustrated expression on her face.

"M-Maki… W-what are you doing here?"

"I joined the club."

Everyone else turned. "It's not like you, Nishikino-san… Did something happen?" Hanayo panicked.

The tomato girl played with her eyes and averted her eyes. "Maki…"

"Hein?"

"You can call me Maki…"

There was an awkward silence for a brief second. Rin was the one who finally broke it when she jumped and took the red-haired girl in a hug.

"Maki-chan… Maki-chan… Maki-chan!"

"Mou… What?"

[-x-x-x-]

"Now then… Let's discuss serious matter."

Everyone was gathered around the big table after calming.

"Who are going to face A-RISE next Sunday?" Umi announced.

"A-RISE sure is a worthy opponent. I heard they won the regional tournament twice in a row." Hanayo explained.

"They sure are tough nya…"

"By the way, Rin-chan… You went in UTX, right?" Honoka asked.

"Yes…"

"So, were you a member of A-RISE?"

"No. Rin was independent. That was why Rin was fired out from UTX."

Everyone watched in horror.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, our first member will be Honoka! Any objection?" Umi started. "No? Then, let's discuss the rest."

Hanayo raised her hand. "I think that Rin-chan should participate too."

"Nico idea!" the bread-girl gave her a thumb up.

"Wait!" The cat girl protested. "Are you really sure?"

"Of course! I want to see Rin-chan I action!" Honoka smiled at her.

"H-Honoka-chan…" For the first time since she joined the club, Rin blushed for the first time.

' _She's so cute…'_ The other, especially Honoka thought.

[-x-x-x-]

"And for the third member…"

"I think it should be Umi-chan." Kotori proposed.

"What?" the mentioned bluenette almost stood from her chair.

"I mean because Umi-chan is always so responsible and mature~"

"T-that's…"

Everyone looked at her. Honoka let go of some giggles. "Still not good with the public?"

"A-anyway," she tried to ignore the comments, "We have to find someone competent enough."

"Then, let's randomly pick it!" Honoka proposed. "Everyone, write your name in a piece of paper; then, put the paper in this bag. Rin-chan will then select the third member."

No one complained. They all wrote their name on a piece of paper. Nico was the first to place her piece of paper in the bag, and then followed by Hanayo, Umi, Kotori and finally Maki.

"Why should I take part in this too?" The red-head asked.

"Because you're a member of course!"

[-x-x-x-]

"So, here we go nya." Rin picked one of the pieces of paper from the bag.

Both Umi and Maki prayed the gods that they aren't picked while Nico hoped that she was going to be the third member.

"And the winner is…" The cat girl slowly opened the paper. The waiting was killing the three praying girls.

"Hehe…" Honoka peeked and shared some devilish grin with Rin.

The others were still unaware of what these two were thinking.

"Come on, tell us already who won!" Nico got impatient.

"Ahem!" The leaded cleared her throat. "So, the winner is…"

"The winner is…"

"The winner is…"

"Damn it! Tell us already who you picked?" the raven-haired girl wanted to poke these two's forehead.

"So, the winner is… Maki-chan!"

"What?" the mentioned girl stood from her chair. She couldn't believe it. How could the gods have betrayed her?

"Now, now… A deal's a deal!"

"Good luck, Maki-chan!" Kotori cheered.

[-x-x-x-]

At that time, someone knocked on the door. This time, Nico was the one to open it. The raven-haired girl froze as she realized who the person in front of her was.

"E-Eli… What is it?"

"Good morning! I am looking for Nozomi. She disappeared all of sudden."

"Hein?"

"We were finishing some matter when she said she had some business to finish with Koizumi-san hour ago and hasn't returned yet."

"Ah, that's…" The rice-girl stood from her chair, "…She is just there." Hanayo pointed into a single desk at the side of the room.

The fortuneteller was playing with her cards, sitting on a chair.

"Wait!" All the other members of the Rap club were hyper surprised. "How come you were here and we never saw you?"

"Because you were too occupied. Don't you remember? I placed a paper with my name in the bag too."

Rin quickly browsed the papers and found out one of them had the fortuneteller's name in it.

"Wait! Does that mean?"

"Yes!" Nozomi pushed a paper toward Honoka. That was her application form. "Your club is so funny. Plus, I want to spend more time with Hanayo-chan."

"Hey, can you even Rap?" Nico challenged.

"Want to see?"

"Yes!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Duel start!" Honoka gave the depart signal.

"So here we are… I will give you a defeat that's sour. That's right, I can't wield a bow… but I don't care because I am better than a cow." Nico started.

"Ouch…" Rin commented.

"That's right, I am no better than Rin-chan… but I can predict future yan~. I remembered seeing you hiding behind a bush… When in presence of Elicchi, the only thing you can do is blush." Nozomi countered.

"That was dire!" Honoka cheered. "Next round!"

"Mpff… Not bad! You're tougher than I thought."

"Thank you yan~"

"Next up is my favorite line… my rimes are just as tough and powerful as chains. Open your eyes and take a look at my hair… they are better than yours, please don't cry… just get a breath and sit in a chair… because the Rap just like cuteness' domain is my…" Nico was fired up. Nothing could stop her anymore.

"Do not get carried away this easily… because I know that you always cry like a baby. I am not that bad in Rap… if you still insult others I shall give you a grope… You don't need to restrain yourself, come on let your mouth agape… Because with Hanayo-chan, we will make it into the top." Nozomi finished.

"That was amazing!" The two gingers cheered.

"Not bad! I have to admit that you surprised me. You won. I will accept you into our group." Nico smiled.

"I will be on your care from now on!"

"In that case," everyone turned to Eli, "May I join in too? I know that I was the one to put pressure on you, but I have to admit that this club is really fun… plus, I have to keep an eye on Nozomi."

"Does that mean that our club is saved?" Honoka asked with full of hope.

"Well… not really… but if you win against UTX this Sunday, you will be saved!"

Everyone smiled. Eli smiled back. Nico blushed.

"What's wrong, Nico-chi? You want a duel against Elicchi too?" Nozomi teased.

"Is that so?" The unaware quarter-Russian asked. "In that case…"

"No… It's no need! We accept your application."

[-x-x-x-]

"By the way, what is our group's name?" Kotori asked. Everyone turned to her. "I mean because UTX's band was named A-RISE, we should find a name too."

"That's right!" Honoka cheered. "How about Honkers?"

"We refuse!" Everyone else boldly said.

"Then, what about washi washi squad?" Nozomi joked. The others watched her with fear in the eyes. "That was a joke. Do not take it so seriously yan~"

"And how about Otonokiki? That sounds so kawaii, don't you think nya?"

"µ's…" Everyone turned to Nozomi. "How about µ's? That should fit us perfectly."

"Do you mean that we're like the soap?"

"No, like the nine music playing goddess. It's a part of our history class, Honoka!" Umi explained.

"And plus, it sound like music! I like it nya! What do you think, Honoka-chan?"

"µ's… That's perfect!"

The leader took a deep breath. Everyone turned to her.

"…In that case, µ'sic START!"


	4. Essai

_Chapter 4: Essai_

[-x-x-x-]

"We're home!" Kotori pushed the door to her house open. She just came back from groceries alongside Maki.

It was 19:00 and their parents were preparing diner when they realized that they were running out of sugar and salt. The two girls volunteered to go buy it.

Their Mama was working as a doctor and their Mommy was the Principal of Otonokizaka.

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Nishikino greeted back.

They finished cooking and the two daughters went into their rooms. Mrs. Nishikino and Mrs. Minami took care of the dishes.

Once Maki fell on her bed, she heard knock on the door.

"Maki-chan… May I come in?"

"Yes… Go ahead, Kotori-nee…"

With that, the door opened. The ash-haired girl was wearing a yellow pajama. She sat nex to her little sister on the bed.

"So, how is it going?" Kotori started.

"What?"

"I mean the match… You are one of our representatives…"

Seriously, Maki wanted to forget about it. She hid her face behind her pillow. "Why am I so idiot?"

[-x-x-x-]

The day of the match finally arrived. A crowd of young girls were gathering at the shrine. Most of them came to see the A-RISE in action.

A-RISE was composed of 3 members: The leader Tsubasa. She was talented in keeping rhythm and was un-abatable in quick inspiration. Erena was more of the aggressive unit. Her rimes are very direct and she tends to make quick decisions. As for Anju, she is an all-mighty and her greatest talent is to make their opponent loose focus.

The µ's were late. 5 have passed since the match should have started. Eli, Nico and Nozomi were already there, but the participants were still missing.

"They're late…" Tsubasa commented.

"Hehe… Maybe they flinched…" Erena added.

"Let's give them 5 more minutes~" Anju concluded.

3 minutes passed and they could finally hear someone running the long stairs. Everyone except the A-RISE and Nozomi watched as Honoka, Rin and Maki ran with full power.

They arrived at the top of the shrine. They decided to go sit at the shadow first. It was still summer, so the temperature was extreme at these hours.

"Sorry for being late… We forgot the time…" The bread-lover explained. Maki looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"It's okay!" Anju smiled.

"Enough wasting time! Let us start the match!" The leader of A-RISE turned into a more serious tone.

The three representatives of µ's stood up and face their today's opponent. Honoka took one step forward just as Tsubasa and the two saluted each other.

"Let's make it fair and square!"

"Count on us!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Let the match begin!" the judge gave the signal.

They were at the shadow of a building. They got the permission from the templar to use this place just for the day. More people gathered at 10 meters away from the 6 duelists. The organizers made limit bar to avoid the spectators from going into the ring.

"Wait..." Maki stated. "Why are there so many people?"

"…because it's an official match!" Rin explained. "Plus the fact that A-RISE is popular. That team is not the kind of team that would challenge anyone. They only challenge the best that is very rare. That is why there are so many people gathered here.

The red-head felt like her legs were about to give up on her. She never imagined it to be this much deal. She jumped as she felt a hand grabbing hers.

"It's OK, Maki-chan…" Honoka said in a soft voice. "…Umi is there to support you."

Maki turned to the crowd and she saw the blue-haired girl among them. Umi was wearing a T-shirt with a 'Fight, Maki-chan' written on it. The bluenette looked like she wanted to dig a hole and burry herself in.

"So she put the T-shirt in!" Honoka smiled.

"Hein?" the red-head questioned.

"I asked Kotori-chan to make it for her… But I never imagined that Umi-chan would wear that…" The ginger laughed.

Maki rolled her eyes.

"So, head or tails?" the judge asked.

"Tails!" Tsubasa replied. The responsible flipped the coin and the 'tail' face appeared.

"A-RISE goes first!"

Anju took a deep breath. "Let us start the battle won't you…"

[Time skip]

"I can't believe it!" Honoka slammed the table in front of them. "Can you guys believe it?"

"Well… That was only to be expected." Nico replied, with her arm crossed. She was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room.

The 9 members of the Rap club were actually at the clubroom. It was Sunday afternoon and they are back from the duel. The result sent them in such panic.

"That really surprised Rin nya…" The orange-haired girl commented. "I thought that we would lose…"

"…but to everyone's surprise, at the end, it was Maki-chan that saved our day." The ginger continued Rin's sentence. "So, you had such great hidden talent. That's awesome, Maki-chan!"

"…it's not really…" The red-head played with her haired and rolled her eyes.

"But it really surprised me." Umi commented too. "When A-RISE started clashing and Rin countered, it was only normal to have a draw."

"Thehe…" The cat-girl just rubbed the back of her head. "That Anju sure was tough. She is really great at confusing her opponents. Rin thought she would loose."

"…but thanks to your quick counter, you managed to catch points with her." Honoka smiled while grabbing the little girl's hand.

"But it was still a draw!" Nico stood from her chair and walked closer to the group, a serious look on her eyes. "Rin, you could have done better."

"Ma, ma… calm down, Nico-chan…" Honoka tried to calm her sister down to avoid another 'eruption'. "The most important thing is that our club won't be disbanded."

The raven-haired girl darted a deadly look at her younger. "The heck…? Do I have to remind me that you're at fault? We ended up draw because you lost against Tsubasa. Fortunately, Maki-chan was skilled enough to save your ass by defeating Erena."

 _What Nico said was right. The first round was between Anju and Rin. Since the UTX student was way more experienced, she easily played with rimes and used all her charms to confuse the cat-girl. Fortunately for them, Rin was gifted by the best talent to resist against such spell: her ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). She managed to avoid getting critical damage by pacing out for 120 seconds and quickly recovered when Anju ended her last rime._

 _Rin decided to counter right away with all her skills and might. Of course, she was still novice. She won the national tournament by luck only… but she managed to counter good enough to earn an ovation from the crew. They ended up 7 points to 7, a draw._

 _The second round had Honoka challenging Tsubasa. The leader of A-RISE didn't hold back even against an amateur that Honoka was. The ginger first played with her own words and rimes. She alternated between foods and other pastimes. Seriously, the public made some 'what the heck' face until her turn was over._

" _That girl seriously isn't serious…" Even the judge sighed. Of course, Tsubasa won with 8 points to 4._

 _Their last hopes were the third round. They had to at least get a draw against A-RISE if they don't want the club to be disbanded. The weight of everyone's hope was on Maki's shoulders. She had to face Erena, the one and only Toudou Erena. "It's not my lucky day." Was all her complains._

 _Erena started with her usual blunt approach before switching between aggressive and passive tone. The crew gulped to that prodigy's talent. Words came from her mouth in an angelic way. Maki was almost out of breath just standing there._

 _And of course, the Dark-red-haired girl's turn ended and it was now the tomato queen's turn to 'try'. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down before starting. Rimes alternated between passions, leisure, things to study and spiritual stuffs. She was a music prodigy after all. Writing lyrics and composing music was nothing to her, so was thinking of such easy as building rimes up and giving them some soul._

 _At the end of the round, the score was: 9 to 5 with Maki winning. That was enough for them to end the match as a draw._

"That's right!" Honoka cheered as she was reminded of the earlier events. "Thank you, Maki-chan!"

The red-head just played with her hair.

[-x-x-x-]

"Nico-Onee-chan!" Honoka ran the stairs downstairs. She was only wearing a dull yellow T-shirt and a short short.

Nico was calmly cooking diner at the kitchen until the door was slammed open as her sister got in and made some puppy eyes in front of her.

"Onee-chan… What should I wear for Saturday?"

"First of, you have to stop slamming doors." The raven-haired girl sighted. "Seriously, I feel sorry for these poor door."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

Honoka snapped the discussion away and finally processed into introducing the real matter. "Please help me, o queen of lesbians!"

"What the…?" Nico gave her sister a karate chop on the head. "Stop yelling that this loud. Are you this dumb? You dumbass!"

Honoka rubbed her head and lifted her head so her eyes were directly glaring at her sister's crimson orbs. "But Onee-chan… I didn't say anything wrong. You are gay for Eli-chan, right? SO please help m-"

The ginger was silenced by Nico's hand placed on her moth. The younger girl muffed, trying to get away but in vain. A dark aura formed around the raven-haired girl. "How many time do I have to tell you to shut you mouth?"

As Nico was trying to correct her sister, the two didn't realize that two other figures were on the room too.

"So, Nico-chan is into these kinds of thing too…" The brown-haired woman commented in a joking manner.

"That's our daughter!" The crimson-eyes woman gave a thumbs-up. "Way to do. Go for it, my daughter!"

"Mama… Mom…" Nico made some 'crap' faces before looking down as a dark aura formed around her. "Ho-no-ka…"

The ginger understood the approaching menace and quickly ran upstairs and directly into her room before locking it. Seconds later, a huge bam fell on the poor door.

"Honoka! Open that door and face reality!" Nico yelled.

"Nooooo…" The ginger screamed.

"Cut it off, you two! You're disturbing the neighbors." Mrs Kousaka commented as she grabbed Nico by the collar. Mrs Yazawa took the opportunity to pick her keys and unlocked the younger sister's room.

"Come on! Let's talk it off." The kind woman proposed. Honoka smiled. Nico rolled her eyes. The four then went to the living room.

[-x-x-x-]

"So… What was that thing you needed help with?" Nico asked while clenching a fist under the table.

"The truth is that I invited Rin-chan on a date." Honoka replied. The three other occupant of the room turned to her in horror.

"Honoka-chan… so… bold…" Mrs Yazawa made a dramatically comedic pose.

"Way to go… my daughter!" It was now Mrs Kousaka's turn to give a thumbs-up.

It took more time for Nico to recover as she stood there movement-less and mouth agape. She snapped out of confusion after 90 seconds (please don't ask me where I got these entire seconds thing. It just came into my mind out of nowhere).

"Wait up!" The raven-haired girl slammed the table. "Don't you think you skipped a step?"

"Be quiet!" The teal-eyed woman picked Nico by the collar and brought her back into her seat. "Come on, Honoka. Explain yourself."

The ginger took a deep breath. "The truth is that I want to celebrate our victory, and what a better idea than a date. But I'm out of idea since I never went on a date with anyone."

"Anyone?" Nico glared at her sister.

"Okay, okay. I already went on a date with Umi-chan last year, but it ended up really awkward. That's why I'm asking the expert's opinion."

"Expert? You must be kidding." The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Am I wrong? But I would have sworn there are some rumors about you and Nozomi-chan being lovers back on your first and second year of high school."

Nico face-palmed. "Who told you that?" She grabbed Honoka's shoulders and gave her a death glare.

"As I said, it's a rumor, so the entire school's talking about it whenever it's true or false. But I believe that it's true." Honoka replied innocently.

"It's not!" The raven-haired girl denied with all her might.

"I think that it's right too." Mrs Yazawa commented. "Nozomi you said? If I remember well, she came to visit us a lot last year… and she still visit the shop once in a while."

"How about being honest with us, Nico-chan?" Mrs Kousaka gave her daughter and accusing look.

Nico made more 'crap' expression with her face. She sighed in defeat after seeing that her 3 most important people are leaguing against her.

"Fine!" she admitted defeat. "We used to go out until last year, but decided to break out. Content?"

"But why did you break out? You made a so great couple?" Honoka questioned.

"Well… as you might have seen, we quarrel a lot and I was sick of that. She too thought that we weren't destinatée to each other and some 'alchemy' things that I still can't get what she meant." Nico let go of another sigh. "Overall, she wanted someone as pervert, passionate and well-endowed as her."

"In other words: Hanayo." Honoka ended her sister's sentence.

"Bingo!"

"I see…" The two elder women smiled. "So, how about that Eli? How is she? Tell us everything about her."

"Mama! Mom!" Nico almost cried from embarrassment.

"Come on, Onee-chan! Tell us everything about Eli-chan. Tell us what you love so much about her." Honoka added her salt onto the preparation of boiled red-faced Nico.

"Honoka… even you…?" Nico cried like a baby as the three others laughed at how childish she could be.

Mrs Kousaka took a tissue and wiped her daughter's tears away. "Be sure to bring her home someday. I would really like to have a conversation with the person that caught our Nico's heart." She added a smile.

Nico felt comforted and smiled at her favorite scenery: her 3 most important people gathered around their living room table in the evening while talking about nothing and everything.

"All right! I will tell her to pass by someday."

"That's great!"

The 4 of them continued their diner and talked about work and school. They finished after half an hour and washed the dishes before going to bed. The two women went straight into their room while Honoka went to her sister's room first.

"I hope this information may help you out." Nico gave a list on a paper to her younger sister.

"Thank you, Onee-chan! It will!" Honoka walked out to her room and took a pillow. She then walked the hallway toward the door near the stair and stopped in front of it.

It was already 21:30 and most people were asleep, ' _so was Nico'_ as the girl thought. She then knocked the door.

"Honoka-chan…?" A voice resonated from the other side of the door. The ginger decided to peek inside the room.

There was a huge bed at the center, some sleeves here and there, a desk and a big armory. Two women were on the bed. Mrs Kousaka was already fast asleep, but Mrs Yazawa was still awake.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Honoka shyly asked.

The raven-haired woman smiled. "Of course!" She moved to the side and patted on the spot between her wife and her.

Honoka smiled and rushed to the offering spot. She jumped direct on the soft bed and gave her Mama a kiss before going to sleep.

Two minutes later, a small head peeked from the door. Mrs Yazawa realized it at the instant and smiled. "Nico, do you want to sleep together too? There is still a place for you."

The raven-haired girl didn't say a word. She just walked in and took place between Honoka and Mrs Yazawa. "Good night, Mama!"

"Good night, my daughters!" The raven-haired woman gave Nico a kiss on the left cheek and another one on Honoka's forehead. With that, the 4 of them fell asleep.


	5. Refrain

_Chapter 5: Refrain_

[-x-x-x-]

One week has passed since the duel against UTX. The member of the µ's spent the whole week studying, practicing and fooling around with each other.

It was now Friday evening and the 9 girls were walking home. The talked about lot of girly things and anything related to rap.

"Hey, have you heard about that new Rap shop?" Nozomi started. "I heard they are having a discount until the end of the week. How about we go there tomorrow, Hanayo-chan. Plus, I heard that the DVD for the new anime 'Citrus' went on sale today. We could pass by the anime shop as well."

"That's a great idea!" the shy girl cheered. "I've always wanted a new poster of the Rap group Aqours. They are really good and I look forward to meet them someday."

"Citrus? What's that? Is that an anime about soap or such?" Eli asked.

"Believe me; you don't want to know, Eli!" Nico let go of a sigh. "I bet it is another perversion that that boobs demon is trying to taint or Hanayo's purity with."

"Jeez, Nicocchi; you're so meant." The fortuneteller faked a pout. "You are talking about me like if I was a dark witch from these old shoujo anime. Citrus is the anime adaptation of a manga of the same title."

Maki couldn't help but to sigh at her senior's immaturity. She rolled her eyes and watched Umi who was calmly watching ahead while Honoka was annoying her about breads. Seriously, that girl really does love bread doesn't she? Some would bet she would gladly marry a croissant or a pain au chocolat or even an éclair au chocolat if it was possible.

"Honoka, could you please stop talking about food?" the blue-haired girl let go of a really heavy sigh. "I beg of you, please stop talking about bread!"

"But, Umi-chan…" the ginger pouted. "You're so mean! And I just wanted to share my knowledge with you."

Meanwhile, Kotori was openly giggling at her fellow second years comrades. Maki decided to walk beside her.

"Kotori-nee… I… I…" her face reddened as her older sister's full attention was focused on her.

"What is it, Maki-chan?"

"I… er… There is something I have to ask you… yes, when we will be home… that's right, I will talk about it at home."

Kotori was confused about her younger sister's action, but still decided to smile it off.

Meanwhile, Rin was just staring at her friends arguing about anime, foods and other business. She let go of a sigh. _'Rin doesn't know much about anime. Rin isn't good with soap as well and Rin doesn't like bread as much as Honoka-chan likes them nya...'_

Fortunately, the ginger just happened to turn around and saw her looking down. She walked closer to her now best friend. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

"Well, Rin isn't really good with girly talks nya…"

"Hein?"

"Well, Rin has short hair and is athletic, so other girls would always threat Rin differently from them and Rin never had the change to have female friends nya." The petite girl explained with a sad smile.

"I see…" Honoka thought for a way to cheer the cat-girl up. "But you know, Rin-chan… We are now friends and we will threat each other equally. I promise to never let anyone exclude you anymore."

"Nya… H-Honoka-chan…" the orange-haired girl's face reddened at these words.

"H-Honoka-chan..." Kotori who just happened to hear their conversation blushed as well.

Well, all the other girls did hear her and were watching at them with some blushing, some watching in admiration, some confused and some smirking.

"Hein?" Eli wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong? Did Honoka say anything she shouldn't have?" Well… now, everyone knew that Eli was as dense as the two gingers.

"Honoka-chi…" Nozomi smirked. "To think that you would confess like that…"

Hanayo however was just looking in admiration while Nico slapped her forehead, in a comical thinking about her little sister's denseness. Maki was just trying to move forward while trying to not turn around as to hide her totally red face. Umi however was hiding her face and muttering "Shameless…" or something like that.

"Hein?" the ginger was confused. "What are you talking about?"

[-x-x-x-]

One hour later, Honoka was busy choosing an outfit for the next day's date while Nico was just eating some cookies while sitting on her sister's bed and commenting each outfit the younger was trying.

The ginger first picked a green summer dress with high heel green sandals, and then a white shirt and black pant with red high heels, and then a crop tank and short jean with baskets.

"Too childish! Too mature! Are you trying to scare the nya out of her?" the raven-haired girl commented at each outfit.

"Jeez… Nico-Onee-chan, why don't you just help?" Honoka threw the previous outfits at the older girl.

"So, you're preparing for tomorrow?" Ms Kousaka and Ms Yazawa just happened to be passing by and decided to take a peek inside the room, or more accurately give their share of salt in the mix.

"How about this one in that case?" the raven-haired woman took a yellow summer shirt and an orange skirt from the pile of clothes on the floor. "If I remember well, you said that Rin-chan's favorite color is yellow and what better color to wed it with than the orange."

Honoka took the outfit and tried them. She put on a pair silvery sandal with them and looked at the huge mirror. "That's right! This one if perfect!"

"Glad to help!"

"Haha…" Nico however was just laughing at her sister's childishness.

"Nico-Onee-chan, you're so meant."

The raven-haired girl ended up chocking from laughing too much after their Mama attached the younger girl's hair in twin-tails.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, Maki was lying on Kotori's bed, her face buried in the pillows after telling her sister about her problem.

"Hehe… Maki-chan, you're cute!" the older teased as she patted her sister's head. "To think that you would gather the courage to tell your sister about your love problem was unexpected."

"Kotori-nee…" the red-head looked at her with teary eyes. "You're so mean. Why don't you just tell me what to do and we forget about it?"

"Hehe…" The ash-haired girl placed a finger on her chin and started thinking. "According to what I heard, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, Hanayo-chan and Nico-chan are childhood friends. Honoka-chan used to be the source of all their misadventures and Umi-chan had to play the mature role since Hanayo-chan was too shy and Nico-chan was…well, Nico-chan."

Kotori whipped the younger girl's forming tears with her fingers.

"Umi-chan and Honoka-chan sure quarrels a lot and many thought they were going out, but to be honest, they are just being close friend. As for the date they had back then, it was only a friendly one." The older girl gave a reassuring smile. "So, do not worry about it! Umi-chan doesn't like Honoka-chan in a romantic way. You still have your chance."

Maki couldn't help a smile to form on her face even though it became redder from embarrassment. "Thank you, Kotori-nee!"

"Anything to help my little sister!"

[-x-x-x-]

At the Yuuki residence however, three girls decided to have a sleepover since Anju's parents were out for the week-end. Tsubasa was just standing in front of the phone while her face pink and debating with her inner thoughts as to dial her number or not.

"So…" Erena commented. "Are you going to call Minami-san or not?"

"Shut up!" The brunette commented. "Don't you see you're disturbing my concentration? I am doing my best right now."

"My, my…" The orange-haired girl let go of a sigh and sat on the side of the queen-sized bed. "You should make your mind soon or it will be too late to call her."

"Too late?" Tsubasa watched her with horror in her eyes. "What do you mean? Too late? Do you mean there is someone else interested in her?"

Erena let go of a sigh before cupping the leader's cheeks and turned her around to face the screen of her phone. It indicated it was already 09 in the evening. "What my darling just said is it is getting late and if you wait long, it will be so late that you will only bother her family, calling past 10 in the evening."

"I… see…"

The red-haired girl let go of the shorter girl's cheeks, patted her head with a little "good girl" before walking beside her girlfriend. Tsubasa however looked at the phone as if it was a dangerous weapon. She was trying to gather all her courage to call Kotori.

"Do you think she will have the guts?" Anju asked.

"I don't think so." Erena replied bluntly before lying on the bed. "Well, something is telling me she won't be able to call Minami-san and will get a bad mood as to lock herself in the closet again and will eat chips while watching another season of 'Yuru Yuri'; so better go to sleep now."

What Erena said was right! Tsubasa didn't have the guts to call her crush and ended up locking herself in the closet, ate some chips and tacos while re-watching 'Sakura Thick', then 'Akuma no Riddle', then 'Yuru Yuri' and ended up playing 'Advance Wars 2' until the morning.

[-x-x-x-]

The morning came and the sun rose. Honoka however was too excited for her first romantic date to the point where she couldn't sleep the night before. The energetic ginger quickly ate the breakfast and rushed out of the house.

"Honoka-chan sure is energetic today!" Ms Yazawa commented. "That's our daughter!"

So, the young ginger-haired girl ran toward the house next to their shop and rang the bell. Not long after, Rin opened the door and greeted her date with her cutest smile. "Good morning, Honoka-chan!"

The taller girl was left speechless at the first year's cuteness. Rin was wearing a baby green shirt and a baby blue skirt with a pair of red sandal. "M-morning…"

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's go!"

They decided to have a walk around town the whole day, visiting Rap shops. They eventually met up with Hanayo and Nozomi at the shop.

"Hey, Honoka-chan and Rin-chan!" The fortuneteller greeted. "Are you on a date as well?"

"Yes!"

After that, they went further downtown and entered a shop about musical instruments. They browsed around the collection of leftie set and the microphone section. That was when Honoka realized something.

"Rin-chan… could you be a lefty?"

"Yes! Why's that?"

"N-No; it's nothing!" the ginger just smiled.

The soon exited the shop and arrived at a café where they met Erena and Anju. The two took place near the couple of student from UTX.

"Hello, Erena-chan and Anju-chan!" Honoka greeted.

"Hello, Honoka!" they both replied.

They have been lot closer that past week. They hung around sometimes and learned much about each other, and they were now openly calling each other with their names. It was Tsubasa who first decided it; in hope to spend more time with Kotori (she would never admit it loud though).

Rin decided to order a choux à la crème with a citrus tea while her date went with a pancake, a galette and a cup of milk. They spent an hour talking about what they like and what they don't. They learned about Rin's liking for Ramen and hate for fish and milk. Honoka told about liking everything that's cute.

After that, the two waved goodbye at Erena and Anju who walked the other way. The older girl proposed to go to a karaoke place and the cat-like girl agreed.

At the counter at the karaoke building, they met up with Kotori who was dragging Tsubasa around.

"Hi there, Kotori-chan, Tsubasa-chan!"

"Hi! Are you two here to make some karaoke as well?"

"Yeah!"

They went their separate ways and not long after, Honoka and Rin were comfortably sitting on a couch in front of a large screen, two microphones on the table.

"So, what are we going to sing first?" The ginger started.

"How about 'Heroes' come back' by nobodyknows+?" Rin proposed.

Honoka agreed, they selected the song and picked their microphones. The intro started and not long after, the younger started to rap. They soon arrived at the chorus and the two sang in duet. The song ended after a while and then decided to go for 'Hikari Sasuho' by back on.

It was then followed by 'Bacchi Koi' by DEV PARADE, O2 by Orange Range, Otokogi Full Combo by Ma noJyuuyon Gakudan, Harushion by Orange Range and Honoka decided to dedicate a song for her date. She picked the song and moved at the center of the room, making sure to gather her date's full attention.

" _I'm telling you, I softly Whisper… Tonight, tonight; you are my angel."_

Rin could feel her face turning red.

" _Aishiteru you, futari was hitotsu ni…. Tonight, tonight; I just say."_

Honoka arrived at the chorus. She picked a rose from the vase and turned to the now red-faced girl. She memorized the lyrics of that song and was able to sing it without the guide now.

" _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile. Wherever you are, I'll always by your side. Wherever you say, Kimi wo omou kimochi… I promise you forever right now… Oh yeah."_

The ginger gave the flower in a romantic way. Rin gladly accepter it and her face turned even redder. _'It's the first time someone dedicated a song for me…'_

Honoka sang the second verse. _"I don't need a reason; I just want you baby… alright, alright… day after day."_ She winked before resuming. _"Kono saki nagai koto zutto; to konna boku to zutto… shinu made, stay with me… we carry on."_

She arrived at the second verse, the mood was perfect. She gave her all in that song. _"Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile. Wherever you are, I'm always by your side. Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi… I promise you forever right now. Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry. Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye. Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi… I promise you forever right now."_

Honoka reached a hand for Rin do grab for the dance part. _"Bokura ga deatta hi wa; futari ni totte ichiban me no kinene subeki hi da ne. Soshita kyou to iu hi wa; futari ni totte niban me no kinen subeki hi da ne."_

The junior finally accepted the offer and took the offering hand. The danced in the middle of the room while the guitar's solo was playing on the background. When it was time to continue to sing and Honoka was about to if it wasn't for Rin who took th microphone away from her and was the one to continue the song in her place.

" _Kokoro Kara, aiseru hito. Kokoro kara, itoshii hito. Kono boku no ai no nannaka ni wa… Itsumo kimi ga iru kara."_

They finished the song in a duet as Honoka grabbed the other microphone, making sure not to stop their slow dance. _"Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile. Wherever you are, I'll always by your side. Whatever you say, Kimi wo omou kimochi… I promise you forever right now."_

Then the song ended and they smiled at each other with their now totally red face that would make Maki's hair dull compared to the blush on their cheeks right at that time.

Not long after, they decided to get out of there and opted to have a little picnic at the park. The place was crowded, but they were lucky enough to find a good spot. They ate bread and ramen while talking about girly things.

The evening came like a flash of light and Honoka escorted her date at her house's door.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan! It was really fun today!"

"You're welcome!" The ginger smiled and looked around to see that there was no one in the surrounding. Her face turned pink as she held the younger girl's hand. "So… do you think we could…?"

"Oh…" for once, Rin understood what the other was thinking. She nodded and leaned in until their lips met. They parted after few seconds, their faces as red as a strawberry in summer. "T-then…" Rin awkwardly said and opened the door.

Honoka forced a smile and went her way to the Homura shop. She ran toward her sister's room and jumped at her bad.

"There, there…" Nico patted her head as she saw the excited expression on her sibling's face. Their parents soon joined them. "You look really happy today. Did something good happen?"

"Yeah! We went to the shop, ate at a café, made some karaoke and had a picnic." The ginger said hastily.

"That's great!"

"And then… and then… Rin-chan kissed me."

Nico palled. Ms Yazawa palled. Ms Kousaka palled.

"Honoka… you're already at that level… I never thought my little sister will go ahead of me…" the petite girl sniffed in a comical way.

"Honoka-chan…" The raven-haired woman made a comically dramatic pose.

Ms Kousaka gave a thumbs-up. "That's our daughter!"

 **[The end]**

 **A/N: Please look forward for the bonus chapter!**


	6. Confrontations

_Bonus: Confrontations_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: This will just contains few rap duels! No more stories!**

[-x-x-x-]

Niko and Nozomi were facing each others at the clubroom. No one knew how come, but the two got into a serious fight as the purplenette fortuneteller had groped—washi-washi—the student council president and of course, the ravenette was none happy about that.

"Tell me something, Nozoboob." The petite girl started. "Why did you do that?"

The fortuneteller just chuckled. "Excuse me, my dear Nikocchi; I didn't know how much you could be jealous of me. You see Erichi was not a very nice girl; so I had to punish her because I am not a sœur."

Niko felt her anger building up. She couldn't let that boob demon insult her, couldn't she? "As I can see you never learn, Nozoboob; but know that no matter who goes against me, I shall stood. I am the number one Niko Niko Nii; and I will not allow someone like you to insult me with bullshi-…"

Hanayo and Rin whistle and started to cheer. "Come on, Nozomi-chan!" The brunette cheered. "You can't let yourself be beaten by Niko-chan. I just bet 5000 yen against Rin-chan. If you win, we will go at the anime shop to but blue-ray package for the season two of Strawberry Panic and Yuri Kuma Arashi and maybe get some cosplay costumes."

"Do your best, Niko-chan!" The cat-girl cheered as well. "We will eat lot of ramen when you win!"

The ravenette glared at the younger ginger. "The hell, Rin! I don't want to eat ramen." She sighed before turning to her opponent once again. Nozomi was a tough opponent, but she couldn't loose. Her pride would get severely damaged if she was to loose against her. Honoka would annoy her for weeks.

Talking about Nozomi, the purplenette was clearing her throat. "Oh my dear Nikocchi; I know dear that you are an expert when it comes to flee. You were such a coward who wouldn't even confess; you bet I would gladly join you if you were planning a quest. By quest I mean toward the world of courageous; that way I would feel that standing beside you will not look outrageous."

"Ouch!" Honoka stood from her chair and started to whistled. "Yahoo Nozomi-chan! That was a dire hit but you did well!"

Maki however let go of a sigh. "Can anyone remind me already why I am wasting my time here?"

Her sister just gave her a sympatric smile. "It can't be helped… Maki-chan is a member as well so we have to assist the club activities."

Well…club activity she said. Right at that moment, every member was busy doing their own task. While Niko and Nozomi were insulting each others with rimes like grad schooler, Hanayo, Rin and Honoka were only adding more lumbers to the fire by cheering for them. Eri was lying on the sofa, still unconscious from the washi-washi-max from earlier. Maki, Kotori and Umi were just sitting around the clubroom table, the red-head reading a book, her sister just smiling and the archer muttering the word "shameless".

"Ahem!" The ravenette once again cleared her throat. "Here I stand now; today I don't know why but I'm facing a cow. For your sake only I will drop the Niko Niko Nii; and become a lot more of the demon, jeune fille!"

"Woo!" Rin wooed. "Niko-chan uses too much French words nya. We call for more effort."

"What the heck, Rin-chan?" Honoka turned to her girlfriend with a serious look on her face. "I love you, but I can't allow anyone to insult my beloved Onee-chan."

Everyone turned red at the ginger's word as Umi repeated the word "Shameless!" at least a dozen of times.

The cat-girl wasn't very pleased by that however as she faced Honoka, determination in her words. Hanayo wanted to interfere since she didn't want to see another battle, but the two gingers stopped her. "Step back, Kayo-chin! This is a lover's quarrel!"

"THAT'S SO SHAMELESS!"

"Will anyone comfort that woman?" Niko commented angrily. "Maki; please get a hold of your girlfriend!"

Said red-head's face started to match her hair's color. "The hell, Niko-chan?"

"Just shut up!" Honoka yelled and of course, everything went silent. She then faced Rin, ready to start their bloody war. "This morning, I was planning on cooking delicious manju, but now, my great mood was ruined by you. Rin-chan, you are indeed very cute; but when it comes to my family, everything else becomes mute."

The younger ginger gasped. "Honoka-chan… How dare you?" She gritted her teeth. "Last week, I went on a date with my girlfriend; I thought she was different from the other chicks, but I now realize these times were just trashes that were shed. You see Honoka-chan; I was just wondering 'suki desu ka?' or I was just bind by chains."

"Rin-chan?" To say that the bread-lover was surprised would be an understatement. She was enraged now since her lover has triggered the bomb. "I always thought that you were cool since you were a leftie; but I just realized there will be no alchemy between you and me. I am just sorry to tell you; but for thinking that I liked you, you were fou."

The younger ginger lost as she started to sob. "H-Honoka-chan…" She looked at her girlfriend with big teary eyes and Honoka felt very guilty at that moment.

"I'm very sorry, Rin-chan! I never meant that!" She got on her knees and so did Rin. The two tightly hugged each others. "Please do no leave me! You are the only one for me!"

"I'm sorry too, Honoka-chan!"

The background switched into a settling sun at the beachside and the three remaining sane members—AKA Maki, Kotori and Eri who just woke up—sighed at the scene. Hanayo was whipping a tear at the touching event. "These are tears of happiness! I am so glad for the two of you!" She said. _"Now, thanks to Honoka-chan and Rin-chan, my Yuri life power is now at maximum level!"_

"Harasho!" The blonde's eyes twitched at the confusing sign that was happening in front of her. Just five minutes of passing out and when she woke up, it was a total chaos; a vortex.

"Oh, Eri-chan; you were awake?" The first person to realize was no one else but Kotori. Talking about the ash-haired girl, seeing the two previous battles awoke something inside her. "I want to rap as well."

Maki almost fell from her chair.

Umi fell from her chair.

Eri pinched her own cheek. _"Weird! I am not dreaming… Why the hell would Kotori want to do a rap duel?"_

The ash-haired girl turned to her younger sister. "Maki-chan, would you please be my partner." The red-head gasped. Why the hell did it have to be her? The older sister placed her hand on her chest and prepared to use her most lethal move, the 'O-negai' technique that can kill with a single blow. No one could survive a single hit of that move, not even Maki, Naruto, Inuyasha, Lelouch or even Satan himself could resist such powerful weapon.

The red-head sighed and placed her book on the table. _"You're not fair, Nee-san…"_

Kotori just smiled and the two walked into a clear area of the clubroom. Honoka and Rin were still on their own world, now that they made up while neither of Niko nor Nozomi wanted to give up. The young Minami got in position and was ready to start. "Are you ready, Maki-chan?"

The younger sister nodded. She knew that Kotori was a nice girl so she thought she would go easy on her. "You can start anytime."

Kotori cleared her throat before opening her eyes. Her pair of amber pupils was reflecting a tremendous determination that made Maki shiver. "All right, here I go; I don't know if it's fate, I do hope so. Maki-chan, today I will not go easy; we will not talk about propan nor pentan, but it will be a lot more philosophy. You see I act like a kind big sister; but to be honest, I have few secret and am not quite a weak flower."

Maki gasped. _"How come does Nee-san rap so well?"_ She gulped, ready to counter. She couldn't allow herself to loose or else, Kotori will give her a sympathy smile later, a smile that was a reminder that the red-head was pathetic. She cleared her throat. "Think I know that, dear Nee-san; but my resolve is just limitless as the speed of a fan. Today we will just rap like Alternative Current; I know you can do well, I bet you could beat 50 cent." The red-head facepalmed. _"The hell am I saying…?"_

"Maki-chan…" The red-head didn't have the courage to look at her sister. She was too ashamed. She has lost. Kotori was too strong. Maki felt a hand on her shoulder and looked down until she felt her sister's forehead against hers. "Thank you for fulfilling my selfish request!"

The tomato-lover lifted her gaze so her pair of amethyst irises could meet with a pair of amber ones. "Nee-san…"

Hanayo however had difficulty containing her nosebleed. _"Too much Yuri in the air… My gaydar is overheating…"_ She dramatically fell on the sofa in the most comedic way. "S-someone help me…"

A pair of anime drop fell on the side of Eri's head. "Seriously…?"

Niko however was still at it as both she and her rival were both in sweat. That was a while since they started but none of them wanted to give up yet. "Still not giving up, hun?" The petite girl then took a deep breath while still panting heavily like a fat kid at PE class. "Why are you still persisting; you know your effort is in vain and their effects are ultra-thin. I don't even know why I am wasting my time; since I already know that 'personne ne t'aimes'."

"Nikocchi…" Nozomi sighed. She too was panting heavily. "You use too much French words…"She then attempted to take a deep breath. "Oh dear dear Nikocchi; poor poor you doesn't even know about pi (π). And I thing that we should end it there; before this rap duel turns into a box-battling sphere."

"Nice idea! It pains me but let's make it a draw." The petite girl sighed and moved a hand forward.

The fortuneteller accepted the offer and shook the hand. "Let's call it a truce!"

Everyone was too busy with their own things that they failed to see the chairwoman who was now standing at the clubroom door. Beside her was her wife—the great Doctor Nishikino—and the two of them were smiling at the spectacle. "Oh dear… Seeing this brings back lot of memory." The ash-haired woman commented.

The red-head giggled. "I remember! You wrote a poem and challenged the other girl in a rap dual as a proof of your undying loyalty." That was all two decades prior and the two of them were enjoying the sign of the new generation of rappers. "Say, dear… Do you think Kousaka and Yazawa are still good at rap now?"

Ms. Minami placed a finger on her chin. "I don't know… That was a while since I last met them…" She then took a small pause before smiling at her wife. "How about we pay them a little visit?"

"Nice idea!"

And with that, the two women left the school building. It was Sunday, meaning there was no class. Only very few clubs were having a meeting and the principle Minami just wanted to have an eye on them, but after being sure that everything was all right, they moved on.

In less than half an hour, they arrived at the Homura shop and their meeting with Ms. Yazawa and Ms. Kousaka was of the most heartwarming. They hugged and then walked in the living room since the shop was closed for the day. "Say, Minami, Nishikino…" The brown-haired woman started as she served some tea. "How about we have a duel as a memory of the good times?"

"That's right!" The raven-haired woman nodded as well. "Ten years since we last see each others… The least we could do is to have a little match."

Ms. Nishikino smirked. "I couldn't believe you more." The three others grinned. That was a while since they last had a battle and their tongues were burning in their mouth, wanting to do rimes. "How about a two-against-two short match?"

"You're on!" Ms. Kousaka grinned. "We go first!"

"Go on!" Ms. Minami smiled.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Ahem! Here we go today and then; I can't hold my soul from fighting the chains. That was a while since we last rapped; but we promise to give everything that we shaped."

The ravenette quickly continued where her partner stopped. "We thank you for coming numerous today; thank you because you are going to loose, yay. My mouth is so happy to rap I have the feeling it will never dry; I can even count every month from January to May."

Ms. Minami grinned. Their opponent was not doing half of their heart. She had to find a proper counter. "We might be rusty by the times; but deep inside we are still shoujo who like plushy while creating memes. Anytime, anywhere, be it on facebook or FFN; no matter what it took, our path will always be the same."

The last one to rap was the youngest of the four women—the great Nishikino, the master Tsundere, Maki's wanna-be self. "Allow me to have my own opinion; if someone doesn't want to starve, they shall eat onions. The four of us, allied will be unbeatable; even an earthquake might become stable."

The four of them broke into laugher. "That was a while since I had so much fun." Ms. Yazawa whipped a tear at the side of her eye. She laughed too much in her own opinion.

"And it's only the beginning of the feast…" They heard new voice coming from the door and turned then to see the nine girls from µ's. "…Because it's only know that begins Love Live Rap Project."

The girls joined the women and then they ate lot of junk food and no one knew how, but the next morning, they all got hangover, everyone lying on the floor at the Homura shop's living room.

[Idiot end]

 **A/N: This is what you get for suggesting an amateur to write rap battle scene :p**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it (or at least earned some chuckles).**

— **YayaSamuko out! 'til next time**

[Side note]

 **There is still a poll on my profile to decide what story I should write next. Feel free to vote up to three choices.**


End file.
